


Awakening

by MistressSage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a whore, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flogging, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nathalie is a Domme, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Sexual Discovery, Submissive Character, Wartenberg Wheel, bottom Adrien, sexual awakening, submissive Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSage/pseuds/MistressSage
Summary: Adrien Agreste is finally 18, and he celebrates with a night at the discotheque. He is determined to finally lose his virginity to the first man or woman he is confident enough to hit on. He sees an unexpected person doing unexpected things. She invites him back to her hotel and starts Adrien's sexual awakening. He quickly realizes that it isn't just as Chat Noir that he enjoys being bossed around.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first time I saw Miraculous Ladybug, I immediately thought: 1. Adrien is a sub. 2. Marinette is a top. 3. Nathalie probably lets loose like a total woo girl. 4. Nathalie is most definitely a Domme.  
> This chapter is pretty vanilla, but more kink and more pairings are coming soon! I didn't tag age difference, because my Nathalie is only 25.

Finally.

I was finally eighteen. And I think I might be the most excited anyone has ever been to turn eighteen. My father no longer had any say over me. Not to say he wouldn’t try. But legally, my giant bank account that was the only perk of being the son of Gabriel Agreste was mine. After the world’s most awkward family breakfast, I had packed my bags and gotten a room at Chloe’s hotel. I would spend the next few days hunting for an apartment for me and Plagg. But first, I had other plans.

“Dude, this DJ is wicked!” Nino screamed in my ear. He shoved another drink in my hand, and I threw it back in two gulps.

My big plan was to get very, very drunk.

I bobbed my head to the music. This DJ was good, Nino was right. It wasn’t the fanciest discotheque in Paris by any means. I wanted to feel like a normal teenager for once, so we headed to some of the cheaper areas in Paris. We had bar-hopped through the 9th and 10th Arrondissement, finding places we found on Yelp. Now we were in the Latin Quarter, surrounded by uni students.

I looked around at my friends. Nino was there, grinding on Alya, who looked damn fine in her mini-dress. Ivan and Mylene were making out against the wall. Apparently, alcohol made all of Mylene’s normal inhibitions disappear. Kim was hitting on some college chick. And I had no idea where Rose and Alix had disappeared to. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, so I figured they were hooking up in the restroom. Hot.

Everyone else I had invited wasn’t old enough to get into the clubs. But Marinette’s birthday was in two weeks, so I promised to buy her a drink then. I would pay good money to see that girl get drunk I was really relieved that Chloe wasn’t here. She would have spent the whole night hitting on me. And I did not want to sleep with Chloe.

Oh yeah, that was my other big plan. Lose my virginity.

I mean, sure, I wish I could have waited for Ladybug. But she was dead set on us not revealing our identities. And we couldn’t exactly get undressed when we were transformed. Not sure Plagg would have appreciated that anyway. Or maybe he would. He might be a kinky fucker. I am, I think. Maybe we attract kwamis that are like us in that way, too.

It’s kind of not fair, you know. I’m an 18-year-old superhero. And supermodel. I always forget about that. But other than swapping handies with Kim that one time, I was totally inexperienced. And judging by the friends around me, I might be the only virgin left in my class. I just don’t have any swagger or confidence when I’m Adrien. Cat Noir gives me all of that. And it looks like alcohol might, too.

My friends were all pre-occupied, so I scoped out the bar. There were some total hotties here. I wasn’t exactly picky about whether I ended up with a man or a woman. I’m bi as hell. And whatever gender I didn’t fuck tonight, well, there was always next weekend.

I pushed my way through the crowd to the bar. It was after midnight, and it was getting wild. People had climbed on stage to dance. People were basically fucking each other on the dance floor. Actually, some of them might have actually been having sex. It was a little hard to tell. And at a table just in front of the bar, three gorgeous women were dancing on the table. One was in her bra, and the other one’s shirt was open. She was the hottest. She had dark hair with a red streak in it that was loose all over her face as she danced. Her breasts were spilling out from her red lace bra under a sheer white button-down. And her curvy ass looked amazing in a tight leather skirt. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.

It was a good thing everyone was watching them. Watching her dance on the table made me hard as a fucking rock. I flagged down the bartender for some water to cool off. I wanted to be a little less drunk to watch this goddess in front of me. I wanted to remember her for later.

Some guy in their group brought over a round of shots. “BODY SHOTS!” he called. All the women echoed him. I wished I could be as uninhibited as these people. Maybe I did need more alcohol.

The women took turns laying back on the table, and their friends took turns slurping liquor off their stomachs then kissing a lime out of their mouths. It was the hottest thing I’d ever seen outside of porn. I imagined taking a body shot off of Ladybug. I shifted. My erection was getting uncomfortable.

The dark-haired dancer sat on the table. When she laid back, her head would be right in front of me. But I couldn’t bring myself to move. With a loud “woo,” she leaned back, and her head touched the edge of the table. Her hair fell away from her face, and I was suddenly staring at a very familiar person.

“Nathalie?!?”

“Adrien?!?” She sat up without warning, knocking the man who was going to do the shot backward. “Shit! What are you doing here?”

She hastily tried to button-up her shirt, but she was too intoxicated. And knowing it was my father’s assistant that I had been watching did not make my erection go away. I’d have to be blind to not have had a crush on Nathalie for years. I’d spent many nights jerking off to thoughts of her, imagining her bossing me around in different ways.

But I had never once seen her like this. This could not be the same austere, no-nonsense woman that worked for my father and lived on the other side of the mansion. “What are _you_ doing here?” I asked.

She clambered off the table and came to stand next to me. She looked different without her glasses. I couldn’t decide which I liked more. She waved the bartender down and pointed to my water. He gave us both a new glass. “I had the night off, thank you very much. Every now and then, I like to forget that I work for the Agreste family.” Her voice had a bite to it.

“You work for my father, not for me, Nathalie. Not anymore. I’m sorry. If I had known you would be here, I wouldn’t have come.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not your fault, Adrien. But please, don’t tell your father about…this.”

It was my turn to roll my eyes. “Because he and I spend so much time talking. Don’t worry, Nathalie. Your secret is safe with me.”

She glanced down to my crotch. “So is yours.”

I blushed. She laughed. I couldn’t believe this was the same woman who kept my schedule and did all of my father’s bidding. She looked younger. And happy. “How do you manage to work for such an asshole?”

“It’s a good job,” she shrugged. “Sure, he’s demanding and can be a total bastard. But he pays well and gives me good benefits. And he’s a good mentor. He critiques my designs. It’s the job every fashion design graduate would want.”

Fashion design graduate? Nathalie? I thought back to when my dad had hired her. Had it been five years? Six? “How old are you?” Blame the alcohol for such a rude comment.

She laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. “I’m only twenty-six, Adrien. How old did you think I was?”

I shrugged. “Never thought about it.”

“Well, I’m not that old. Where are all your friends?”

I gestured over to where I had left them behind. “In various stages of having sex.”

“And why aren’t you, birthday boy?”

I didn’t know what to say to that.

“Let me buy you a drink, Adrien. As a birthday gift.”

I nodded. She bought us a round of drinks, and we just sat at the bar and talked. For all the time I spent with her, I knew nothing about Nathalie. She was smart and witty. She gave me advice on what to do after high school. Nino came up at what point to tell me he and Alya were headed out. I barely noticed that the crowds had died down until the bartender told us it was closing time.

“Where are you staying, Adrien?”

“Le Grand Paris.”

“That’s far from here. And the Gorilla isn’t here. Your father would kill me if I sent you across Paris after 2 a.m.”

“Then don’t tell him.” They had no idea how much time I had spent wandering around Paris after dark as Cat Noir.

She looked troubled. “I’ve got a hotel nearby. Stay with me, so I know you’re safe.” My eyes widened. “I can sleep on the couch,” she added. “Please, Adrien. If he finds out I let you go, I could lose my whole career.”

I ran a hand through my hair. I’m not sure why I agreed, but I did.

That’s how I ended up in a hotel room with Nathalie after my eighteenth birthday party. I had sobered up quite a bit by that point. It felt weird, and I felt shy, sitting on the couch in the room. Nathalie sat next to me and handed me a bottle of water. “You got quiet,” she observed.

“It’s just…not how I imagined my birthday ending. I’m still being taken care of by you for my father.”

“He really does love you, you know. He’s just not good at showing it.”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” I said.

Nathalie nodded. She changed the subject. “So, how did you want your birthday to end?”

I had wanted it to end with some hot person in my bed at the hotel. An image of Nathalie dancing on the table flashed through my mind, and my cock twitched. I felt my face turn red. I couldn’t help it.

“Oh, I see.” Her voice had dropped an octave. She placed a hand on my thigh, and I shivered. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you, Adrien?”

What was happening? I was getting hard again. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn’t. I swallowed hard.

“Well, since it’s my fault you’re here, why don’t you let me make it up to you?” Her voice was warm and wet in my ear. Without warning, she licked my earlobe. I jumped. She chuckled. “Consider it the rest of your present.”

I nodded. My throat was dry when I said, “Okay.”

And then she was on me. Literally on me. She straddled my lap and kissed me. Her breasts pressed against my chest, and my cock was at full alert. Her skirt had ridden up. She could feel my erection and moved her hips to grind against me. That was all it took for me to gain confidence. I ran my hands up her back and over her shoulders. She leaned back and unbuttoned her shirt. I pulled it off of her and buried my face in her cleavage. Her breasts were so soft.

I reached around and tried to unhook her bra. Who knew bras were so complicated? She laughed a little and unhooked it herself. I couldn’t help gasping when the black lace fell away. She was beautiful. Her nipples were hard and pink. I wanted my mouth on them more than I had ever wanted anything. I touched one with one hand, and she arched her back with a moan. I took that as a good sign and placed my mouth on the other breast. I teased one nipple with my tongue and squeezed the other one gently. After a few moments, I switched.

Nathalie stood and held out her hand to me. I looked down at my crotch. There was a wet spot on my jeans from her. Damn, that was hot. I took her hand and allowed her to pull me to my feet. She leaned back on the bed and stared at me. “Take off your clothes,” she demanded.

I felt shy, exposed, as I stripped for her. And I loved it. I wanted her to tell me what to do even more. When my cock sprung free from my underwear, she said, “Oh, my.” I smirked. I had spent enough time in locker rooms and watching amateur porn to know that I was well-endowed.

“Turn around,” she said. “I want to admire you.”

I turned around slowly. When my back was to her, I felt an unexpected slap on my ass. An embarrassing, animalistic groan released from my throat.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Turn back around. Touch yourself.” I did what she said, but I was worried I would come too quickly. Listening to her tell me what to do while I stood there naked was beyond arousing. And she was just laying back on her elbows, her boobs taunting me. They were such good boobs.

“Stop.” I stopped. Nathalie stood and slipped off her skirt. Her panties were so tiny I wondered what purpose they served. My breath hitched as she hooked her fingers in the elastic band and slowly lowered them over her long legs. She stepped out of them, leaving her high heels on.

She laid back on the bed and beckoned me to come closer. I did. I tried to climb on top of her, but she pushed my head down. Oh. Yes, I could do that. I wanted to do that. I just didn’t know how. She spread her legs, giving me a good look at her pussy. Her hair was neatly trimmed into a strip. Her lower lips glistened with wetness. I licked my lips then set to work.

I licked one long stripe between her folds, and her hips bucked. She tasted delicious. And she was so wet. I didn’t know women got so wet. She walked me through what she wanted me to do, giving me instructions on speed and pressure and how to use my hands, too. But by the end, she wasn’t saying much besides, “Oh my fucking god.”

I felt her come. Her body stiffened, and she clenched around my two fingers. Fuck. I couldn’t wait until that was my cock inside of her. I pulled away and wiped my mouth. She told me to get a condom out of her handbag. I fumbled around for it and put one on.

Nathalie pushed me down on my back on the bed. She straddled me again, but this time there were no clothes in the way. She sank down onto my cock, and I swear it was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I think I almost blacked out the moment she did.

She sat the pace, riding me hard. Her nails sank into my shoulders, and I loved the pain from it. I placed my hands on her hips until she moved them to her breasts. I tried to hold out as long as I could, but it was too much. Too good.

I came with a shout. Nathalie grinned and patted my face. “Good boy,” she said.

I cleaned myself up in the bathroom. When I came out, Nathalie patted the bed next to her. She was already under the covers. “Sorry I didn’t last long,” I said as I climbed into the bed.

“You did great for your first time, my pet. Was it good for you?”

“So good,” I said. “Better than I could have imagined.”

“What did you like best?” she asked.

I replayed the scene in my mind. The actual intercourse was amazing. Eating her out was incredible. I like it all, but…

“When you told me what to do.”

She yawned and closed her eyes. “Just like your father,” she murmured sleepily.

What? I did not need to know that. And she and my father…oh wow. That…complicates things. I stared at the ceiling until first light then slipped out of her room before she woke.


	2. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Kim play video games and give each other blowjobs. Adrien decides to dive into the world of BDSM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First blowjobs! How sweet, am I right? Adrien is still just realizing how kinky he might be, so it's still pretty tame. Kinky goodness next chapter.

For the first time ever, I felt more like Chat Noir than Adrien when I went to school on Monday. And it felt good. I felt like the whole world—or at least the whole school—was open to me now. I wasn’t sure I wanted to see Nathalie again. The sex may have been amazing. But that tidbit she dropped about my dad was disturbing. And I had no idea if she would be interested in seeing me again anyway.

“What is up with you, dude? You do realize that you totally flirted with Marinette, Max, and Rose before you even made it to class, right?” Nino asked while we worked on our assignment in Miss Bustier’s class.

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I just feel like a man.” I winked at him.

“Dude! You didn’t! Who was she?” Nino’s a smart guy. “That chick you were talking to at the bar?”

I nodded. “That chick turned about to be Nathalie. Apparently she goes kind of crazy on her days off.”

“Nathalie! Rock on, man. I knew she was banging, but damn!”

“I know, right?”

Miss Bustier leaned down in front of us, and I couldn’t stop staring at her chest. “Get to work, boys.” I wondered if she was like Nathalie when she wasn’t in teacher mode. Might be something to think about.

“Yes, Miss Bustier,” Nino and I said in unison.

When she turned away, I took out my phone and texted Nino, telling him I would fill him in later. We made plans for him to come over to the hotel and play video games. I had hooked up my Playstation yesterday. I invited Kim to come over, too.

At the end of class, Miss Bustier announced our latest project and our new partners. I was paired up with Marinette. I turned around and winked at her. She nearly fainted. I knew she had was crazy about me, and honestly, I was flattered. She might be the hottest girl in the class, even if she is a bit awkward. But I had never pursued her because of Ladybug. But until Ladybug realized we were meant to be together, I could have a little fun. And Marinette looked like she could be a lot of fun. She’s got a fierce side inside of her. I wondered if she could take charge in bed. I know Ladybug could. Maybe I could have both of them at the same time. My cock started to get hard.

Nino whacked my head. “Dude. Quit staring at Marinette.”

***

“Dude, I am so jealous,” Nino said after I told him and Kim all about Nathalie. Well, not everything. I didn’t think they needed to know that I might be kind of kinky.

“Yeah, but you’ve got Alya. She is hot,” Kim said. He was right. Alya had amazing boobs. I had fantasized about her more than once, but I would never tell Nino that.

“Yeah, I know. And she’s wild,” Nino reminded us. He liked to remind us how hot and crazy in bed his girlfriend was. “So, are you going to see Nathalie again?”

I leaned back against the bed and set down the controller. I was sitting this round out. “I don’t know.” Telling them that about my father also seemed wrong. “Maybe. Who knows if I’ll even hear from her again?”

Nino’s phone buzzed, and he hit pause on the game, causing Kim to swear at him. “Gotta go, bros. My lady awaits me, and she’s horny as fuck. She just sent me a nude.”

My lady. I thought of Ladybug. I guess it was a good thing that we hadn’t had an akuma incident in a few days. But I missed her.

“So, did she give you a blowjob?” Kim’s voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

“No, we didn’t get to that.”

“So, you’ve never had one?”

I shook my head. “No. Have you?”

Kim nodded. “Yeah, once.” He set down his controller, and his eyes darted around the room. “Never given one, though.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. Kim and I had confessed that we were bisexual to each other a little over a year ago. That confession had ended in handjobs. And we had done that a couple more times, but it had been awhile. He got really interested in Marinette for a while. That hadn’t worked out, though. I wondered briefly if she was the one who had given him a blowjob.

I tried to keep my voice neutral. “Are you offering?”

“I mean, sure. If you are. I mean, just like, as friends, though.”

“Totally.”

“Cool.” We stared at each other for a few minutes, not sure what to do next. Or maybe that was just me. He continued, “You should, like, undo your pants.”

“Oh, right.” I stood and unzipped my jeans, pushing them down to below my ass along with my boxers. I wasn’t hard yet. I don’t think my brain had quite caught up to what we were doing.

Kim got on his knees in front of me. He took my flaccid penis in his hand and tugged lightly. That worked. I could feel the blood rush to my groin, and it started growing in his hand. As it did, he bent his down and took me in his mouth. It was fantastic. It was wet, though not quite like Nathalie’s pussy had been. But then he started moving his tongue. I was fully hard in about two seconds after he started that.

He swirled his tongue around the head, and he fondled my balls with one hand at the same time. Then he started to suck. It felt amazing. The suction was overwhelming, and his lips locked tight around my shaft. He started to take me deeper. I looked down to see his head moving back and forth. It was so hot. I braced my hands on his shoulders.

He took me in really deep then, and my dick hit the back of his throat. He gagged and pulled back really quick. “Sorry,” we each murmured at the same time. He chuckled with his mouth around the end of my penis, and the vibrations from it went straight to my head. I groaned.

He alternated between sucking and using his tongue, and I got louder. He slowly worked his way to get me deeper in his mouth. But he didn’t try to go all the way back again. I started moving my hips like I was fucking his face, but I tried not to push in too far. We sped up the rhythm, and soon, I was coming, hard.

Kim coughed. I had caught him by surprise. I should have warned him. I would remember that for next time. He looked hot on his knees with my running down his chin. We smiled at each other.

“Can I give you one?” I asked. Kim nodded and stood up. We switched positions. I kept my spent cock out. I had a feeling I’d be hard again pretty soon.

Kim’s prick was nice. It wasn’t as big as mine, but I liked it. Maybe it’s because it was the first one I had any experience with. He was already hard, so I didn’t have to start like he had. It was intimidating, though. He had just given me an awesome blowjob for his first time. I hoped I could do as good for him.

I started by running my tongue along the underside of his shaft. He shivered. I practiced with swirling my tongue all over like he was an ice cream cone. He let out a little mewl. I pressed my tongue into the slit on his head, and he moaned, “Fuuuckkk.”

With my confidence building, I took him into my mouth. He had liked the slit thing so much that I did that a few more times while my lips were wrapped around his cock. His hand intertwined in my hair. Oh, I really, really liked that. I let out a moan. That must have felt good, because his fist grabbed some of my hair and pulled.

Yeah, that was definitely something I liked. My cock bounced right back up for more action. I grabbed myself with one hand and stroked in time to my sucking. I was able to take him really deep. I almost gagged once, but I figured out if I moaned a little, my throat relaxed.

Kim started moving my head back and forth really fast. It felt like I was being used, and I loved it. I found myself wishing he would slap me. It just felt like it would be right in that moment. But I didn’t want to break the rhythm to stop and ask. And what if he thought it was weird.

I squeezed my cock really tight as I continued sucking Kim off. I liked it to hurt a little when I jerked off. I briefly wondered if Kim would think it was weird. But I really wanted to get him off. I think he was close. I began to prepare myself. I really, really wanted to swallow. I thought it could be like a thank you to him for doing such a great job.

I felt his body stiffen and a moment later, I felt something warm dripping down my throat. It was thick and salty but it wasn’t gross. I swallowed every bit of it. Kim pulled away. I stayed on my knees and finished jacking off. My cock was totally red and purple, but it felt so good. I couldn’t even care if Kim was weirded out.

I finished and used my shirt to wipe myself off. I’d send it off to the laundry service later. I sat down and leaned against the bed. Kim sat next to me. Both of us still had our dicks just hanging out.

We panted for a bit and didn’t say anything. Finally, I had to know. “How did I do?”

“Fuck, man. You’re, like, a natural. Where’d you learn that?”

“Porn.”

Kim laughed. “Right. How about me? How’d I do?”

“I loved it. It was great.”

He nodded. “It was, uh, really hot the way you beat yourself off. Kind of look like it hurt, but it was fun to watch.”

I looked away. “I like that it hurts.”

“Cool.”

***

The next night, I curled up in the hotel bed with my laptop and watched some porn. Ladybug and I had defeated an akuma, and I decided to reward myself. I watched a lot of gay porn, but then I found my way to Dominatrix stuff. That was hot. I closed the laptop and poured a bunch of lube on my hand. It took some positioning, but I managed to get a finger inside of myself.

It felt so good. I moved my finger in and out, and occasionally, I hit that sweet spot. I imagined Ladybug wearing a strap-on like the porn star and fucking me. I imagined her pulling my hair and calling me kitty. I knew I couldn’t very well ask Ladybug to do it. But there was someone who might know something about that Domme stuff.

I shot off a quick text to Nathalie. “Do you know anything about BDSM?”

It felt like forever before she texted back, but it was less than two minutes. “Meet me at the same hotel Saturday night.”


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a little Marinette in this story, shall we? Good guy Adrien, pining Marinette, and less sex.

“Hey, Marinette! Come on in!”

“Th-thanks, Adrien. I brought some treats from the bakery.” The box Marinette was holding was shaking a little. It was cute how flustered she was.

“Awesome! You’re always such a treat, Marinette.” I winked at her, and her mouth dropped a little. Okay, maybe I should back off the flirting a bit. “It’s pretty cool that you live above a bakery. I don’t know how you manage to stay so in shape.” Shit. That was flirting, too. Damn it, I needed to tone down the Chat Noir.

She gave a nervous laugh. “Just, uh, plenty of exercise, I guess.”

I led her over to the seating area of the hotel room. She took a seat on the couch on the armchair next to her. “Well, welcome to my temporary home.”

“So, you moved out of your mansion?”

I opened the box of sweets from Marinette’s dad’s bakery and took a chocolate chip cookie. It was orgasmic. Mr. Dupain really is the best baker in Paris. “Yeah, I just couldn’t take it anymore. I left right after breakfast on my birthday. World’s most awkward breakfast ever. At least he decided to see me on my birthday this year.”

Marinette leaned over and patted my arm. “I’m sorry, Adrien. Was the rest of your birthday better?”

I smirked. I couldn’t help it. “Yeah, yeah it was. Your birthday is next week. I still owe you that drink. Are you hitting the discotheques like the rest of us have this year?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t think so. Alya and I are going away for a spa weekend down in Bordeaux the next day.”

“That sounds fun! What about on your actual birthday? Throwing a party?”

She turned beet red. “No, I have, uh, plans.”

“Oh…cool.”

“With Luka!” she blurted out.

Luka? Really? I mean, he was hot. And I knew he liked Marinette. Was it egotistical for me to be jealous? I’m not sitting around waiting for Ladybug. I can’t expect Marinette to just wait for me, especially since I don’t really want to date her. I’m not sure she has what I need. “I didn’t know you two were dating.”

“We’re not, I mean, we are, I mean. It’s complicated. It’s kind of…” She murmured something under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Casual,” she whispered. She buried her face in her hands.

Well, I did not expect that from Marinette. Maybe I didn’t know her as well as I thought. “That’s cool. I mean, that’s basically what I’m doing, too.”

“Yeah?” She jerked her head up.

I shrugged. “I’m not going to let life pass me by while I sit and pine for someone.”

“I know what you mean,” she said sadly. We were quiet for a few minutes. I can’t believe I said that to Marinette. That was so insensitive. Thankfully, she didn’t get up and run away. “Anyway, let’s take a look at this project.”

We made good headway on the project. It was a big comparison of classic and modern literature, and we had to come up with some unique way to present it. It was our final project for Miss Bustier’s class, which meant Marinette and I would be working together a lot over the next three months or so.

The awkwardness passed pretty quickly. Marinette was really passionate about some of the themes we were discussing. We had a lot of similar views on ethics and politics. I knew she was smart, but I had never seen her so philosophical. We talked for hours. I ordered room service for dinner, and we played some video games for a mental break from the project. She beat me every round.

She left around ten, and I walked her down to the front lobby. “So, next Monday then?” I asked.

“Yeah, we’ll finalize the list of books we’re going to read. Then we can meet to discuss each book after that.” She was a take-charge kind of girl. I liked that.

“Sounds good. Thanks for bringing those sweets.”

She giggled. “You’re welcome. Thanks for dinner and stuff.”

She was really cute when she giggled. Her blue eyes were piercing under the moonlight. I stepped closer to her. Her breath hitched. “You’re welcome,” I said. “You’re really pretty, Marinette.”

For a moment, I thought she would kiss me. I thought for sure I was going to kiss her. But then she stepped back. “I can’t, Adrien.”

“Luka?”

She shook her head. “I know you want someone else. I can’t do casual with you, Adrien. My feelings for you are too strong. It would break my heart.”

She had tears in her eyes. But I understood. I couldn’t do casual with Ladybug; I wanted all of her. I knew exactly how Marinette felt. “Okay, then. I understand.”

“Good night, Adrien.”

She walked away, and I went back upstairs. Marinette was amazing. She was hot and smart and kind. I’m not sure I knew anyone kinder than her. If it weren’t for Ladybug, I might pursue something more serious with her. And then there was the fact that I didn’t think Marinette would be very dominant. And I really think I need that.

I took a shower then lay out naked on the bed. I had ordered a box of sex toys, so I lubed up the vibrating butt plug I had bought. I slipped on the cock ring and put nipple clamps on myself. I imagined a threesome with Ladybug and Marinette. Then I decided to throw Luka into the mix, too. I’m not sure I had ever come that hard by myself before.


	4. Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has his first kink scene. Nathalie might be Mayura, but she's a damn good Domme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinky, but lightly kinky. It's Adrien's first time with BDSM after all. It's pretty much all sensory play and flogging.

I was nervous when I knocked on the hotel door on Saturday night. I trusted Nathalie, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into. When she opened the door, she was wearing her usual grey trousers and heels with just a camisole. A black bra peeked through the white silk.

“Come in, Adrien.”

I followed her into the hotel room. It was a different room than last week, but the same layout in reverse. On the bed were an assortment of items that I had only seen on the internet.

There were floggers and riding crops. Masks and rope. Dildos in various sizes. Some of the sharper instruments were both terrifying and exciting. There was a thin pipe that I had no idea what it was for. (“Sounding,” Nathalie said when I looked at it curiously. She explained that. Definitely not something I was interested in.) There were also things like feathers and a bowl of ice.

“See anything that strikes your fancy?” she asked.

I nodded. “Lots.”

“Good. Now, we’re going to negotiate.”

I had read about this online. Porn definitely left this part out. “Okay.”

“Tell me what you think you want to try.”

I was drawn to the floggers and similar instruments. There was a pointy metal wheel that looked like a torture device but wasn’t all that sharp. My hands lingered over the mask, but then I worried that I would look too much like Chat Noir. “No mask,” I said.

She nodded. I definitely liked the dildos, but a couple of them were big. “You can work up to those,” she reassured me. The cock cage looked fun, but it also freaked me out a little. She explained other types of kink that didn’t involve tools. Verbal humiliation did not sound appealing. Pet names did. I refrained from asking her to call me kitty. She told me about fisting, and I said maybe eventually.

“Anything else that would make you very uncomfortable?”

I thought for a moment. Then I remembered what she had said the last time. “Don’t mention my father and his…interests…again. It freaked me out.” I thought of that scene in _Indiana Jones_ where Indy and his father realized they had both slept with the Nazi.

She smiled. “Sorry. I realized I shouldn’t have said that.” She leaned back on the sofa. “BDSM doesn’t have to be sexual. Do you want it to be?”

I thought about that for a long time. Nathalie was hot, and I had seriously enjoyed it. But she was still my father’s assistant. And possibly his lover. She had tutored me before I went to school. She made my schedule and went with me to doctor’s appointments.

I shook my head.

“That’s fine. I normally stay dressed in a scene. It’s called CFNM—clothed female, naked male.”

I absorbed that. That sounded sexy. I grinned.

“Now, I’m going to start you off with just some sensory play since this is new. We can work up to some light pain. But I don’t want to go overwhelm you. And remember, red, yellow, green are the safe words.”

I nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Okay. Take off your clothes.”

She watched as I stripped down to nude. I was already hard. A slight smile crossed her face. “Lay down on the bed. Face down.”

I laid down, my cock trapped frustratingly between the mattress and my stomach. I shifted a little for some release. “Don’t move,” she ordered.

I grumbled. She swatted me lightly on the ass. “Don’t talk back to me.”

“Fine.”

She hit me harder. “You say ‘yes ma’am’.”

I bit back another retort. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” Without warning, a feather caressed my thighs. I shivered. She ran it over my entire back and butt. My cock started leaking. With gentle fingers, she urged my thighs apart. The feather slipped under my butt, tickling my perineum and balls. I bucked. A strong hand pressed down on my lower back, reminding me not to move. This was torture.

I loved it.

Something pointy and cold ran over my back like tiny, shallow needles. It must have been that wheel. What had she called it? Right. Wartenberg wheel. I liked that. “Are you green, pet?” she asked

“Yes, ma’am.”

She had me flip over. My cock ached from the tension. I was desperate for release. But it wasn’t time for that. “I’m going to put a cock ring on you,” she said. “To keep you from coming too soon.”

Her hands slipped a ring of cold, hard plastic over my erection. It throbbed in her hands. “You’re doing well, mon chere. My little toy.” She continued to do the sensory play over the front of my body, occasionally brushing against my penis and balls.

“Would you like more, pet? Some pain, perhaps?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

She swatted my thigh, hard. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, ma’am,” I gasped.

“Turn over. Get on your knees and elbows.” I did. “Remember, red, yellow, green.”

It felt like forever that I laid there with my ass in the air. It couldn’t have been more than two or three minutes. But the anticipation was killing me.

I felt pieces of leather touch my ass. The flogger. I clenched, bracing myself. The first hit was light. It stung. I moaned. She continued hitting me in quick, light strokes. It felt a little like carpet burn, and I wanted more.

 _Thud._ Without warning, one big lash landed on my ass. I groaned and my knees buckled. Then there were more big, slow, hard hits. All I could focus on was the sensation. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

I couldn’t get enough.

Her lashes got faster, and she threw in lighter hits to keep me from expecting too much. My ass was sore. She moved between my thighs and my upper back. I never knew where the next lash would land, but I didn’t care.

I had never been harder in my life. The discomfort of an erection I couldn’t touch made the pain even better. I was moaning and babbling incoherently. I lost all concept of time.

Finally, she stopped. I was both relieved and disappointed. I collapsed onto the mattress. The skin on my backside stung in the cold air of the hotel room.

“You did well, my toy. Turn over now.” Her voice was soft.

It was a huge effort, and it hurt to lay on my whelps. But I managed it. Nathalie took off the cock ring. I needed release, badly. “You may finish,” she said.

It didn’t take long. I was beyond aroused. And Nathalie stood there watching me. I looked straight at her as I stroked myself. Within just a few seconds, come spurted from my cock over my belly.

Nathalie smiled. “I’ll draw you a bath. Take your time getting up, pet.”

She didn’t send me home until she was certain I felt okay. She told me to text her if I felt poorly at all. I promised I would. But I didn’t know how I could feel bad after that. I was euphoric. I took a cab back to Le Grand Paris. I gave Plagg some cheese and was grateful he didn’t say anything about what had gone down. Poor kwami was in my jeans pocket that whole time. Hopefully he just took a nap.

Then I collapsed on the bed and slept until noon the next day.


End file.
